Slipping on Sea Salt IceCream
by Azayix
Summary: Okay. My first Soroku fan fic :   its un edited :     coz i'm lazy  but i will fix it all up laterz. Please comment, i love it when people comment. Or review, it makes me happy, unless its bad...
1. Chapter 1

Slipping on Sea Salt Ice-cream

Chapter 1

Roxas lay on his bed, hands under his head, his legs hanging off the end. He thought about Sora, he thought about him a lot lately he realised.

It all started one day, Roxas was walking along Twilight Town when this noisy duck ran past him screaming. Roxas remembered thinking "What the hell?" as he watched the duck run down the street and out of sight, and then he bumped into someone. He said sorry and offered help and then he saw the boy's face.

"Hey, I'm Sora" the had boy said with a smile

"Uh.. um, OH.I-I'm Roxas" Roxas was speechless but managed to stutter those few words.

After that Roxas and Sora became good friends, Roxas didn't see Sora much. Because Sora always ran off on another adventure to other worlds. All the time Roxas stayed home thinking about him.

Roxas decided he should get up, so he did. He put pants on and chucked a shirt on and headed out to get some ice cream. He always got Sea Salt ice cream, his favourite. He bumped into Leon, a local. They exchanged greetings and chatted briefly but then Leon hurried along.

"Probably lookin' for Cloud" muttered Roxas with a smirk, it was no shock to see Leon TRY to sneak past up to Clouds house. But Cloud lived next to Roxas so Roxas knew their little secret.

After getting his ice cream Roxas got a text.

Hey ;) wats up? its axel, thought we could hang out later or somthin. 'n' i heard that Sora is back, should be up at the train station soon, better go see him first. Right Roxy! XD

Roxas turned red when he read "Roxy" he hated that, and Axel knew it. But Sora was back, or so Axel said. Axel had played many a prank on Roxas when Sora was gone. Roxas didn't want to risk it, if Sora might be at the station, then thats where Roxas would be. He dropped his ice cream and ran.

Sora sighed as he stood in the train. He was exhuasted, and missing home. And missing all his friends.

The doors to the train opened, and there stood Sora. Dirty, sweaty, torn clothes and a whole lot of cuts and scratches. Roxas just stood there, gaping at his friend for a few seconds before he rushed to grab the collapsing Sora.

"Wh-where am... am I?" Sora managed to say, blinking his eyes open slowly, trying to fight the pain.

"OH! Your awake" Roxas said as he rushed to the side of the bed "Do you need anything?"

"Where.. a-am I?" Sora said again

"Oh! My place, you passed out at the train, Riku helped carry you here, you're on my bed. Namine dropped by and helped me bandage your wounds... But, umm... So she wouldn't get embarassed... umm. Me and Riku changed you out of your clothes... I hope you don' mind... We just thought that you wouldn't want to Namine to see you... um, naked. Coz we had to get rid of the clothes anyway, you could've gotten infected by them, or something. They were really dirty" Roxas explained

"I.. I d-don't min... mind.. Roxas"

"Oh, great" Roxas said with a smile

Sora thought "You're a little TOO happy about that Roxas" as he realised that he was wearing nothing under the blanket then only covered him from his toes to just under his belly button.

"Do you remember what happened? You're really messed up, more than usual?" Roxas inquired

"Just, Heartless... And Nobodies... The usual s-stuff... Um, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you only wearing a towel around you're waist?"

"Huh? OH! I just got out of the shower, i was coming in to get some new clothes, when we were carrying you i slipped on some icecream and you fell on me, so i got ice cream and mud all over me.. Hehe" Roxas explained with a smile

"Oh, I think i should.. um... get some rest, would you mind letting me sleep in your bed for a while? I don't think i could move yet, sorry"

"OF COURSE! Why would i not let you stay, I'll go and come back in an hour or two to see what you want to eat for dinner. Is and hour enough?" Roxas asked, concerned

"An hour... iss fin.. fine" Sora mumbled as he rolled over, facing the away from Roxas

"oh, ok.. um just call if you want something" Roxas said as he grabbed some clothes and walked off thinking "Why'd he role over, did i do something wrong?"

As Roxas closed the door Sora rolled onto his back again, and his boner that he had been trying to hide from Roxas created a huge tent with the sheet. "Me and Roxas? all dirty and sticky? YES! If only i had woken up when he fell on that ice cream!" Sora thought as he began to pump his shaft up and down

"OOOWWWWWWW!" Sora cried out as the sudden movement spasmed his body with shots of pain

"SORA! WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S WRONG?" Roxas yelled as he burst through the door. Sora's naked, exposed, injured body laid out before him on the bed, the shhet at his knee's and his dick hard and pointing at the ceiling.

Sora blushed so red as if he were going to explode, Roxas did the same and turned around to face the other way.

"So.. umm.. I take you're fine... And.. umm don't need any help... from... um.. me" Roxas said, trying to block fantasies and images that popped into his mind, making his own cock grow "Thank god I'm not facing him" he thought

"Uh...um.. no, ah... thankyou... Roxas" Sora said as he managed to bring the sheet back up over him and kept a hand at his croth to hide his boner

"Okay... Sora, i can get you some pain killers.. to ummm... help with the pain, i kinda looks like you need to take care of yourself there" Roxas said, more images coming to mind

"Oh, ummm... Yeah, that would actually be, awesome... Thanks, you're a great friend Roxas." Sora said "If it were Riku, he'd just rape me, the pervert" He thought with a smile

"Really? uummmm... er, okay. I'll be right back"

"Oh GOD!" sora moaned as he covered his face with his hands "He just caught me jerking off!" he exclaimed, then remembering where his hand had just been and took it off his face, then thought "That isn't gross, its MY dick. And its not like I'm rubbing my own face with it, or whatever, if it were Roxas's hand I'd lick it clean" he thought, then thought about licking his hand clean whilst imagining it was roxas's hand.

"Okay, I'm ba-" Roxas stopped in the doorway as Sora, blushing furiously, took his wet hand away from his mouth

".." Sora gave no explantion, but Roxas knew he had just been jacking off with that hand. He became hard instantly

"errrr... The painkillers?" Sora asked

"OH, yeah, um here" Roxas said giving Sora a water bottle and a pcket of pain killers

"ummmm... Roxas, it seems i'm not alone with needing to take care of myself..." Sora said blushing harder

"..." Now Roxas was speechless, and bright red, there was no hiding the fact that he got hard watching Sora, and Sora knew it.

"Is that because of me Roxas?" Sora knew the answer but wanted to hear it

"ummmm... i, ah gotta g-"

"Roxas, please answer me" Sora said, with those big blue pleading eyes

"uummmmmmmmmmmmm... yes." Roxas said, looking at his feet to hide his burning face

"Roxas, do you love me?" Sora said, his hopes and dreams coming true

"yes" Roxas said, though it was barely audible

"Roxas, i love you too" Sora said, surprised that he had mustered enough balls to say it to Roxas's face, or at least to the top of his head

Roxas's head snapped up and he started into Sora's deep blue eyes with his own, until Sora grabbed him by the chin and led him into a long and passionate kiss, their tounges probing eachothers mouths.

They finnally broke for air.

"Oh my god, i can't believe this is really happening" Sora said, fully hard again

"Me neither" Roxas said "Umm. Sora, how do we, ya know.. If you can't move?"

"OH, damn" Sora said, dread and sadness creeping up into his mind

"Wait, would you... ummm... nevermind"

"Say it Roxas" Sora said smiling at the lushing blonde

"Give me a little room... between you're legs... so i could... um, take care of you?"

"Who in the world could say no to that, when it comes from you Roxas?" Sora exclaimed "YES"

Roxas jumped onto the bed, between Sora's legs as the brunette lay down

"Ready. I'm ready" Roxas muttered to himself, before he swallowed all of Sora's dick into his wet mouth

Sora screamed in ecstasy and gripped Roxas's spiky hair with one hand, and grabbed the bed beneath him with the other, as if he were afraid of floating away with pleasure.

Roxas never stopped his assualt on Sora's cock, he licked it's head, licked the sides, spun around it, deep throated it. He gagged a few times but he didn't stop, because it filled him with pleasure to be making Sora make such screams and moans.

Roxas swallowed one of Sora's balls into his mouth and that was it.

"I'M GONNA... CUUUUUMMMMMMM!" Screamed Sora

Roxas darted to Sora's dick, not wanting to miss his prize.

Sora, cunvulsed and screamed with each and every burst.

Roxas swallowed every single spurt of Sora's jizz, whilst cumming himself, it soaked through his boxer briefs and pants leaving a large damp spot.

When Sora stopped, Roxas came up and kissed him and they lay there embracing eachother, panting for air.


	2. Chapter 2

!WARNING!WARING!

CONTAINS SOROKU CONTENT (YAOI/ BOY+BOY) if you dont like dont read!-

Slipping on Sea Salt Ice-cream

Chapter 2

They awoke iin eachothers arms, roxas fully clothed, Sora naked. They gazed in eachothers eyes, not thinking anything, just staring at eachother with pure love.

"Roxas" sora said with a smile

"Sora?" Roxas said, smirking

"I don't want to go, but i need to go use the bathroom"

"Oh, alright. Do you need help moving at all"

"Maybe.. I think i may be all right" Sora said rolling away from Roxas and putting his feet on the ground and sitting up "So far so good"

"I'm right here" Roxas reassured as he walked around to the front of Sora

"Looks like YOU made a mess last night Roxas" Sora said smiling, re-living everything, making him hard

"Hehe" Roxas giggled and blushed adorably, making Sora even harder

"Ok, first things first" Sora said, standing up "AARRRGGHHHH" he screamed as pain pulsed through him, again. He let out a sigh of relief as he fell into Roxas's arms

"Gotcha" Roxa said beaming down at Sora, then putting Sora's arm around him so he could use Roxas as support.

Then they hobbled slowly towards the bathroom, Roxas stood at the door whilst Sora releived himself.

"Maybe you should get yourself cleaned up Roxas, ya know. What would people think, you running around with a really big cum stain?" Sora said smirking as he washed his hands

"Hmm... I get the feeling you got something in mind" Roxas said, taking his shirt off, then hs socks.

"You betcha hot stuff!" Sora said as he watched Roxas take off all his clothes.

Roxas pulled his pants and boxers down all at once, his boner smacking him in the belly as it sprung up.

"Someones happy" Sora said, happiness and joy swirling around his mind

"Hehe" Roxas blushed "Want me to start it up?"

"Well, looks like were both already STARTED" Sora joked

"The shower! I don't think anyone as horny as you needs any help at all!" Roxas said laughing as he turned the shower on, putting his arm in the spray to test the temperature

"Smart ass" Sora said, whilst grabbing Roxas's ass and squeezing

Roxas moaned and pushed back against Sora, trying to get as much skin to skin contact as possible

"Looks like I'm not the only horny guy here" Sora said, as he began to carress Roxas's ass

"Are we gonna get in this or just stand next to it" Roxas said, reffering to the shower

"Alright" Sora said as he stepped into the spray of the shower with a mischievous grin on his face

Roxas smiled as he stepped into the shower with Sora.

Sora instantly grabbed roxas around the back and pulled him closer, grinding them together, as he carressed his back and ass.

Roxas moaned as Sora began exploring him, and he returned the favor likewise.

Sora spread Roxas's ass and penetrated him with two of his fingers, making the blonde cry out in pleasure "So-Sor... S-Sora" Roxas moaned as Sora pentrated further then pulled out and pushed in again with his fingers.

Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him out of him, not wanting to cum just yet. And the boys resumed exploring eachother, soaping eachother up and rinsing eachother down. They exited the bathroom, Sora feeling much better and able to move on his own. And then they made their way down stairs, not bothering with clothes and had breakfast. They then sat on the floor, sitting cross legged in the living room.

"Roxas?"

"Ya?"

"Does.. Umm... This mean were like dating or something, i never really went out with a guy before. I mean i hung out with Kairi but, yeah"

"You mean are we like.. Ummm. Boyfriends?" Roxas asked

"Yeah?"

"Would it be a problem if we were?" Roxas asked, fears creeping up into his mind

"NO!" Sora exclaimed leaning forward slightly "Of course not! I love you Roxas, for ever and ever."

"I love you too Sora" Said Roxas as they both leaned forward to kiss.

*KNOCK*

"Shit, I'll answer it!" Roxas said as he jumped up and raced for the door"

"WAIT! Roxas you're still naked" Sora cried out as he got to his feet

"OH yeah... JUST A MINUTE" Roxas said as he began to run up stairs "I'll get you some stuff as well"

About three minutes later Roxas bounded down the stairs, throwing a pile of clothes at Sora "Put it on!"

As soon as Sora had his clothes on Roxas opened the door.

"Hey Axel!" Roxas smiled at the red haired visitor

"Just thought i would come by, see how Sora was doin. Heard he was stayin here or something"

"I'm good thanks" Sora said stepping into Axel's view

"OH. You made a speedy recovery"

"I had good carers"

"I bet you did" Axel said, making a suggestive smirk at Roxas

"Is that all Axel, Sora really should be resting or something" Roxas said, eager to make Axel leave

"Your such a spoil sport Roxy! How about we go get some Ice-Cream" Axel said

"OOOO! I like ice-cream!" Sora said stepping up behind Roxas

"I don't know" Roxas said looking down

"Come on! It'll be fun"

"Yeah, I'll pay" Reassured Axel

"Alright" Roxas said.

And with that they all got ice-cream and found themselves sitting in the sandlot of twilight town.

"So, Sora? Got any amazing tales from your adventure?" Axel asked

"Not really..."

"Not really?" Axel asked in disbeleif "When you came back you were practically DEAD"

"Well, it was just the usual stuff" Sora said with a shrug

"You're no fun!" Axel said leaning back and finishing off the last of his ice-cream

"I'll be back with some more ice-cream" Sora said as he noticed everyone was out

"Are you sure you're up too it?" Roxas asked

"YA" Cried Sora as he bounded away

"He needs less sugar. So Roxy-"

"DONT' CALL ME THAT" Roxas cried throwing his ice-cream stick at him

"Woah, calm down... Roxy!" Axel said laughing, not noticing as Roxas lunged at him

"YAAAHHH" Roxas cried as he flew across the air at Axel, watching as Axel's face changed to a shocked expression before they made contact.

"What the FUC-" Axel cried as he fell to the ground landing on the paved floor and a thump, Roxas on top of him

"Roxy, if you wanted to have sex, you just needed to ask" Axel said smiling whilst he shook his head

"AXEL!" Roxas cried jumping to his feet and backing away from his friend "You shouldn't joke like that, someone might have heard"

"Who gives a shit? I don't!" Axel said standing up and walking over to his friend "I say, if ya happy, stay that way, if other people have a problem with it they can taste my flame!"

"Mmmmhhmmm" Roxas said in agreement

"Roxas? Why are you cryin?" Axel said, putting an arm on Roxas's shoulder

"You would hate me... If y-you new" Roxas sobbed, falling into Axel's shoulder "I didn't think it was wrong, but i just started thinking about how people would react. Th-they would h-h-hate me!"

"Who would hate you? Why?" Axel asked, patting Roxas's back whilst holding Roxas in his arms

Sora stopped and hid at the corner, trying to listen and comprehend what he was seeing... Axel hugging Roxas! "What the fuck!" he thought

"M-m-me and So-s-s-s-or-Sora" was all Roxas could say before starting to cry again

Everything clicked together in Axel's mind, every time he made a joke about Sora and Roxas, Roxas took it presonally, because it was true.

"Roxas" Axel said pushing Roxas away so they could see eachother's faces "There is absolutely nothing wrong if are gay! Nothing, and like i said, if someone does... they WILL taste my flame" Axel declared "Got it memorised?"

"Uh... Yeah" Roxas said, smiling whilst nodding

"Okay, we should stop hugging, what if Sora caught us... Might get jealous" Axel said smirking

"Hey guys, back" Sora yelled as he ran around the corner

"Just in time" Axel whispered, smiling

"So what did you do while i was gone" Sora asked, casually

"Nothin, just talked" Roxas said

Sora thought "LIES! i know you did something, barely togethor for like a day and you're already making out with Axel in the streets! Calm down Sora, there is a reason, i will ask later, just calm down"

"Sora!" Roxas yelled into Sora's ear to get his attention

"YAAHHH! What!" Sora asked

"We gotta go home now, Axel has work" Roxas explained

"Oh, yeah ok"

After the two got home Sora went straight to the couch and sat down. Roxas sat on the floor in front of him.

"Whats wrong?" Roxas asked concerned, now worried at the glare he recieved from Sora

"Sora, whats up?" Roxas asked, getting to his feet

"Whats up huh?" Sora said, staring at the ground

"Sora, your freakin me out"

"Like you freaked me out when you were making out with Axel before" Sora said, whipping his head up so they were face to face "Yeah! thats right i saw you two hugging and kissing!"

Roxas was speechless, he new he did nothing wrong but still felt guilty. And before he could explain Sora jumped of the couch and pushed him with both hands, making him fall to the ground.

"FINE! Say nothing then! I'm leaving!" Sora yelled as he ran out the door, leaving Roxas sitting on the ground staring at the spot Sora had been.

Cheats on me, fine, be that way. I'll just leave, go somewhere else! Sora thought bitterly as he stormed across Twilight Town towards the train station.

"What have i done? I need to find him!" Roxas exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

"The train will be arriving in five minutes" A voice from the speaker said

Sora didn't mind, as long as he could leave.

"SORA!"

Sora turned around to see Axel running up to him, as soon as Axel was close enough Sora summoned his Keyblade and threw it spinning at Axel. Axel fell back as he was struck by the Keyblade and cursed as it reappeared in Sora's hand, who was now standing next to Axel pinning him to the ground with his foot.

"What do you want?" Sora snapped, putting more pressure on Axels chest with his foot

"Roxas wasn't cheating on you! If you let him explain-" Axel was cut of mid sentence as Sora was blown back from being hit with another Keyblade. At first Axel was thinking "What the fuck" then saw Roxas walk past him "He grew some balls" he thought

"Sora, it wasn't Axel's fault. He was helping me come to terms wi-"

"SHUT UP! If there is one thing i learnt from being around you it's how to hate! I hate you Roxas, you say you love me then go off and cheat on me in less than a day!" Sora cried running up and swinging his Keyblade down at Roxas's head. Roxas blocked it with one Keyblade and swung at Sora's chest with the other, Sora jumped back before he was hit and fell into a battle stance.

"Sora, you can't beat me. Let alone both us" Roxas said plainly as Axel, chakrams in hand walked up beside him

"I've defeated stronger things before"

"I am you Sora, you can't beat yourself and someone else. If you won't see the truth we will make you" Said roxas now in his own battle stance.

All three boys stood there, prepared to fight.

Axel struck first, sending a wave of flame at Sora who dodged it with a roll to the left and came out of it running straight at Roxas. Roxas did nothing. Axel swooped in swinging his chakrams at Sora who ducked under them and swung his keyblade at Axel's legs. Axel jumped and brought his chakrmas down across Sora's back making him cry out. Roxas winced.

Sora spun around and sliced across Axel's back sending him to the ground and turned his attention back to Roxas. Roxas hopped to the left out of the way of Sora's keyblade and brought both of his into Sora's back. Sora stumbled forward and threw his Keyblade at Roxas, who through one of his. The keyblades flew past eachother, Sora and Roxas both caught one of the keyblades.

They both ran at eachother, Sora brought his keyblade across from the right into Roxas's side so fast Roxas couldn't block it. Sora was about to strike again one he was blown back by a blast of flame, Roxas jumped up and swung his keyblades down across Sora's chest in mid air, tearing his clothes.

Sora fell to the ground in a heap, topless and scarred from the battle. Axel and Roxas both exhausted carried Sora back to Roxas's place.


	3. Chapter 3

!WARNING!

SOROKU CONTENT, YAOI, BOYxBOY!1

Slipping on Sea Salt Ice cream Chapter 3

Roxas changed and then said goodbye to Axel before he went to his room where Sora was sleeping, wrapped in new bandages.

Roxas stood at the door staring at Sora. Should i lock it? Roxas thought as he held the door handle, ready to close it. Or tie him down or something?

Roxas decided against it, hoping to keep some trust between the two of them.

"What am i supposed to do?" Roxas muttered, entering the kitchen and sitting down.

"How do i fix this?"

"Moping about it isn't going to help Roxas" Namine said, putting a hand on his shoulder when he jumped

"How did you get here?" Roxas asked

"Axel told me everything" Namine said, walking around to face Roxas "I'm here to help"

"Theres nothing i can do Namine, nothing" Roxas said, his face falling into his hands as he began to cry "He won't listen to a thing a say"

"Maybe attacking him wasn't the best thing then" Namine said with a smile

"He would've left! He'd be off forever! I'd never see him again" Roxas cried out

"Don't yell at me Roxas... I have done nothing wrong" Namine said "Now when Sora wakes up he will be fine, i will talk to him and explain"

"Can't you just make him forget, you control his memories, just make him forget" Roxas begged "Then everything can go back to the way things were" Roxas said, holding his head in his hands again

"You know you don't want to do that, the guilt would eat at you till you snap. My way is best Roxas, and you know it"

Roxas sighed then nodded.

The next few hours was spent by sitting and waiting. Eventually Namine got up and went towards Roxas's room where Sora was sleeping.

"How long have you been awake?" Namine asked as she walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed, that Sora was lying on, eyes open and staring at the roof.

"A while" Sora said

"Do you remember anything?"

"Everything" Sora said sharply

"Will you let me explain?"

"You can say what you want Namine"

"Okay then, lets get you in the loop then" Namine spent the next few minutes explaining the whole misunderstanding to Sora, who despite himself felt guilty.

"Roxas didn't cheat on you you see, do you see that now?" Namine asked, impatience growing

"Yeah. I guess" Sora said, now sitting next to Namine, staring at the ground

"You guess? Roxas has been just as much a victim in this as you"

"..."

"I'm going to go get Roxas" Namine said as she left the room

"How could i be so blind, i'm so stupid. And i attacked him, what am i gonna do. Wait, he attacked me as well, and he lied. He should be saying sorry just as much as i should. But it did all happen because of my over reaction" Sora thought during the brief time it took for Namine to lead Roxas up the stairs and into his room.

"Sora?" Roxas asked nervously

"Hey, Roxas" Sora said, nervously glancing at Roxas then Namine

"He knows it all, call me later if you need anything. I'm off to tell Axel it's all okay" Namine said, pulling Roxas into a hug, then hugging Sora before she left the house. Leaving the two boys stand in Roxas's bedroom, looking at the floor in front of their feet.

"I'm... Sorry, Sora. I should've told you, and i shouldn't have attacked you either, i'm so sorry" Roxas said, trying to make eye contact

"Me too... I shoudlve asked, what was going on... And running away wasnt the answer... I'm really sorry..." Sora said, returning eye contact

Roxas smiled happily, Sora returned the smile. "Friends?" Sora asked

"Forever" Roxas replied, walking up to Sora and embracing his lover

"And ever" Sora said, kissing Roxas gently on the lips, gliding his toungue inside the blondes mouth.

Roxas moaned and pushed Sora onto the bed then falling onto him. "Soraaa" He moaned into his mouth as they kissed.

The two boys roamed their hands over eachothers bodies, caressing and groping eachother.

"Sorr-rrraaaaaa" Roxas moaned as Sora grabbed his crotch, rubbing and pushing and groping it. "Sora!" Roxas cried as he began to take off Sora's shirt. Sora stopped what he was doing, releasing Roxas's cock and began to undress him.

All clothes were discarded and thrown about the room as they made love.

Roxas grabbed Sora's member and lead him to the bed, Sora fell on top of Roxas. Between his legs. Roxas moaned and writhed against Sora as they kissed.

"Roxas"

"SORA"

They moaned eachothers names, there hardened dicks rubbing against eachother.

"So-s-s-s-SoRAA" Roxas moaned "Fuck me Sora! FUCK ME!" he cried

Sora was only aroused more by his lovers lustful plea. Sora lifted Roxas's legs up onto his shoulders, positioned his cock at Roxas's entrance and looked at the blonde, deep into his eyes. "Ready?" Sora asked

"No matter what, don't stop!" Roxas demanded, pushing down as Sora pushed forward

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Roxas screamed out in pure pleasure and ecstasy as Sora pounded into him furiously, not bothering to stop.

Sora slowed down and after a few seconds, seeing the pain on Roxas's face. He waited for Roxas to get used with being filled.

"MOORE!" Roxas cried "MORE!"

Sora happily obliged to his demands, shoving himself into him all the way. Roxas screamed out again.

Sora pounded into him, his balls smacking against Roxas. Whilst Sora was pounded Roxas Roxas had been jacking himself off, writhing and jerking into Sora's dick.

The boys started to sweat, Sora's sweat began to drip onto Roxas, increasing his pleasure to the point of making him reach his climax.

"I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!" Roxas screamed out whilst writhing even more violently back onto Sora's dick.

Because of Roxas's cumming he tightened on Sora, that and his writhing and pulsing sent Sora over the edge and he screamed Roxas's name as he jizzed inside him, filling him with his teen spunk.

Sora puled out of Roxas, who was laying limp on the bed, breathing heavily. Sora licked up all of Roxas's jizz that remained on his stomach then lick his way up Roxas's chest and towards his mouth where he locked lips with his lover, sharing all of the cum left in his mouth. Toungues darted in and out of eachothers mouths, fighting for dominance and for the jizz that was now mingled with each others spit and swirling around their toungues as they kissed.

Sora lifted his head away from Roxas as they broke their kiss for air, a trail of spit still conecting them.

"I love you, lets never fight again" Sora said through his panting

"I love you too Sora"

They kissed once again and lay in eachothers arms.

RING RING... RING RING!

Came the shrill sound of Roxas's home phone.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Sora, hearing the strange tune

"Original ringtone, i'll get it" Roxas said jumping out of bed, then shivering in the cold bare air "Jesus! its cold!"

"Well, without MY hotness to snuggle up to of COURSE you're cold, silly Roxas" Sora said smirking

"Be right back"

Roxas ran down stairs, the cold air bombarding his naked body. "I will never forget last night" he thought. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Roxas asked

"Hey Roxy!" came Axel's voice

"AXEL!"

"Spoil sport! Whatever, just called to see if you were okay"

"I'm great!"

"..."

"What? what is it?"

"I think someone just woke up from a pretty hot fuck session!"

"AXEL! YOU DIRTY FREAK!"

"Hey! calm down Roxy... I have no problem with imaganing you naked and fuckin-"

"SHUTUP! okay? Just don't be pervy today please?"

"Fine, spoil sport"

"I know it's hard for you, but TRY" Roxas said smirking

"Bitch"

"Hahahahahahaha" Roxas laughed after his friend playfuly swore at him

"So, am i coming over later? or will you be busy... Having sexy times?"

"AXEL!"

"I was just askin! So am i comin round later or what?"

"I'll ask Sora, he might not be up to visitor so soon after everything he's gone through lately"

"Like what? you fucking his brains ou-"

"AXEL!"

"Fine, i can tell when i'm not wanted. Send me a text when mister uke Sora gives his answer, he was the uke right?"

"AXEL! You said you would try at least!"

"I said no such thing"

"You sly fucker"

"You know it Roxy"

"Okay, cya. Oh, by the way... I was the uke, BYE" And Roxas hung up, knowing that Axel would be picturing Sora and him screwing. "He wants to play i'll just torture him" Roxas thought smugly as he walked back to bed

"Who was it" asked Sora, lying on his side to watch Roxas enter

"Axel, he wanted to come over later"

"Oh i'm sure he would love to COME over here anytime" Sora remarked with a devious smile

"Why are all my friends horny as hell?" Roxas asked himself as he shook his head

"And in my case, sexy as hell!"

"How wonderfuly self loving you are Sora" replied Roxas as he snuggled into to Sora after getting in the bed

"You know it, narcissist, thats me!" Sora said, pointing to himself

"Hehehe" Roxas said, nuzzling his ead into Sora's chest "Don't ever change Sora"

Sora smiled and spooned the blonde.

"Ungh" Roxas groaned as he woke up, someone shaking him violently sent him in shock "WHAT THE FUCK" he cried

"Wakey wakey Roxy Roxy" Axel demanded as he smirked at his friend

"How the fuck did you get in here? Sora!"

"He's in the kitchen, already making an apology meal for you for letting me in. He has it BAD for you!" Axel grinned as he walked out the door "And hey, he said you were a great uke!"

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled but Axel was gone. "Apology meal, for telling Axel and letting him in? Wow. I wonder what time it is" Roxas thought as he got dressed and ready to head down stairs. He wouldve gone naked but Axel was here, so he put on all his clothes, did his hair, then walked out of his room.

"Hey Roxas" Sora greeted him from across the kitchen as he cooked some kind of meal.

"Hey Sora, what ARE you wearing?" Roxas saw the pink and black striped apron Sora was wearing as he cooked

"I found it in the drawer" Sora smiled nervously "Do you mind me using it?"

"No, not at all... It's pink" Roxas remarked

"Yeeaah?" Sora inquired "Is that bad?"

"It's you. Hero, adventurer, world saver. In pink"

"Fine! I'll take it off" Sora said, a grin creeping onto his face

Sora untied the apron and threw it at Roxas playfully, revealing his naked torso.

"Aren't you wearing ANYTHING?" Roxas exclaimed leaning forward, blushing

"I am wearing something, your boxers" Sora said leaning forward to Roxas's face "The ones your wearing are mine"

Roxas was speechless, not in a bad way. He thought it was hot, he was getting a hard on just thinking about it.

"OH STOP HAVING MIND SEX OR WHATEVER!" Axel yelled "Lets eat!"

"Righty oh!" Sora said as he hopped back to save the nearly burning food

Roxas sat down at the circle table opposite Axel "So whats on the menu?" he asked nervously, Roxas could remember the last time Sora cooked. It ended up with a pile of burnt mush that you could nearly drink, to this day Roxas does not know what it was meant to be or how Sora had burnt liquid. He giggled at the memory.

"Well, since you can't exactly fry Sea Salt Ice-Cream. I decided on eggs with bacon!" Sora said proudly

"Sounds nice... If we ever get to eat it, before we die" Axel piped in

Sora pouted, knowing his past failure was about to come up

"I just hope tha-OW!" Axel held onto his shin where Roxas had kicked it "I just hope that we get to eat soon" Axel said grumpily

Sora beamed as he served his friends their food and sat down with them.

"Bon appetite!" He said and waited till everyone else had tasted it and agreed it was a success before eating it.

"Thank you Sora" Roxas said, resting his free hand on Sora's in a sign of affection

Sora smiled at Roxas

"Yeah, it's really good for onc-" Roxas stabbed through Axels very being with his glare, Axel was sure he had a hole in him and cringed

"Thanks guys" Sora said, looking around at his friends "That means a lot"

After breakfast they talked, played a game. Then axel left.

"Why did you keep on stopping Axel Roxas?"

"It was that obvious?" Roxas asked

"I felt that last glare Roxas" Sora said with a chuckle

"He was gonna make fun of you" Roxas explained

"It's Axel, he makes fun of everyone. He'd make fun of an old lady on her death bed!"

"Hehehehehe. I guess so" Roxas said with a grin

"Don't worry Roxas. I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm meant to take care of you here"

"Huh?" Roxas asked confused

"I'm the seme. Your the uke!" Sora said pointing at Roxas and hugging him tightly "I'll love you no matter what you are, no matter what you do"

Roxas returned the hug smiling. Then the two boys went to bed, two hours early so they could have some time together...


End file.
